Songs Alive!
by KitCatty
Summary: Put my ipod on shuffle, I had however that song lasted for to write a story that it inspired me to write


'**We can work it out' By The Beetles**

He pounded the control panel,

"Come on! Come on!" the TARDIS wheezed in protest, the cloister bells seemed to increase in volume every minute. Then the floor shook violently once more beneath him before coming to a complete stop. He ran out of the TARDIS and hugged a very startle looking blond in front of him,

"Doctor?" she whispered, shocked.

"You promised forever, can't have you letting me down now, can we?" he chuckled softly as a tear slid down his cheek.

'**Switch' by Will Smith**

"So the Doctor does dance?" laughed Rose, he gave her a gentle nudge,

"Just not as freely as Jack" she slightly frowned, "Is that Will Smith Jacks talking to?"

He followed her gaze and chuckled, "Seems so"

Rose went pale, "Doctor…?"

He turned around just in time to see her faint, catching her just before she hit the floor, and laying her gently down, concern etched on his face.

'**Clocks' by Coldplay**

Tears slid down her face.

He was gone.

He had promised her the universe and everything in it,

Now he was gone.

She covered her face with her hand to shield herself from the wind of the beach, she tells herself, to shield herself from the world says her heart.

She collapses on the spot, sobbing, all that could have been, and all that won't.

Then the most wonderful sound in the universe.

The TARDIS materializes on the beach, the Doctor steps out.

"Fancy a trip?" his face breaks into a smile,

As she steps inside she knows she is home.

'**I'll be there for you' by Rembrandts**

They stood on top a hill watching the dual sunsets, her sitting in his lap. She suddenly laughed.

"What?" he gently smiled,

"Nothin' just thinking…"

"Whattttttttt?" he tickled her sides,

She was soon gasping for air,

"Fine! Fine" the fingers stopped, "Jackie once said to me, 'Thanks to Jimmy stone you'll end up working in some crummy shop with a weirdo guy that doesn't understand you'"

"Your mum certainly has a way with word" he smirked, she softly swatted his arm,

"At the time I though she was right, then" she half turned, "I met you, you changed all that, understood me and all that stuff" he pressed a light kiss to her forehead, "'cept maybe the weirdo part"

'**The End' by Simple plan**

He could never tell her.

How could he even know she felt the same way? Sure he'd picked up on some human traits over the years but the only one, the most important emotion, had eluded him.

Love.

Now she was leaving him, alone, with his past, his memories. He shuddered.

How would he live without her? He had become so dependant on her, unable to function without her.

He landed wordlessly as Powell estate; she swung the duffle bag over her shoulder.

"Rose…"he tried weakly; she turned and glared coldly at him. He shivered again.

"I…I need you, I can't live without you."

"Should of though of that earlier"

Suddenly he filled the gap between them, swooping his head to kiss her soundly on the lips,

"Rose Maison Tyler, I love you, for Rassillion sake, I love you" he breathed.

'**We will rock you' by Queen**

"Are you serious Doctor?" Rose held back her disbelief, they were standing outside a paintballing… _arena _she supposed.

"Yup" he popped the 'p'.

"It'll rock your world" he promised, grinned and pulled her inside

'**Wasabi' by Lee Harding**

Attempted normal conversation with Jack is not recommended with a certain Tyler on board. He had, for one, finally managed to get Jack onto a sensible topic about time rotors when Rose hade entered the room, in hardly more than bra and pyjama pants. He quickly flushed, as Jack called across the room,

"Gettin' a bit hot and heavy for you Rose?"

He looked up enough to see her bright red cheeks before she fled from the library.

Jack leaned towards the Doctor,

"Ya know, I think she wants to do it with you"

As expected, Jack received a hefty blow to the face.

'**What if' by Simple Plan**

"Doctor" she gently coaxed him to turn around, engulfing him in a hug. He felt a tear run down his cheek. Donna slowly rocked him,

"What's the point anymore?" he whispered,

"It was next to impossible that the two holes were there in the first place, no chance there's any more." He felt his knees going weak; he collapsed to the floor, still in Donna's arms "What am I going to do without her Donna? Without the hope of her getting back"

She pulled him, awkwardly, back up,

"That's what you can do, hope, love finds a way" a small smile slowly spread across her lips as she turned the Doctor towards the TARDIS' screen, a small message had appeared.

"_You be waiting for me Doctor, nothings impossible. R."_

'**Innuendo' By Queen**

"How long will you be with me?" she was hugging his arm, staring out to the sea

"Forever"

"Till the end of time" he corrected

"Can we go there?" she looked up at him,

"Sure, might have a bit of restriction on were I can go"

"Such as?"

"England in general, had a rather bad year there that never ended up happening, imagine the paperwork Jack had!"

"Mmm, things keep trying to pull us apart, but they'll never succeed, will they Doctor?"

He answered her by pulling her into a swift kiss,

"Forever" he promised

'**Beautiful soul' By Jesse McCartney**

He'd know pretty much from the start, well maybe not right from the start, from the first time she spoke, her beauty was more than skin deep. The hugs, the handholds, they were all nice, but you could literally share them with anyone. She looked into his heart, his soul, and fixed all she found.

But did she love him?

Of all the things to stop him in the universe it was a 19 year old female, human of all things. But, oh she was so much more than that.

She was Rose and that's all she needed to be.

'**Down under' by Men at work**

"This place isn't so bad once you get over the huge jumping marsupials and abundance of sand" grinned the Doctor, "could almost see myself setting up some sort of place here"

Rose snorted, "You? Stay anywhere?"

He winked, "Did it for a whole regeneration, worked for unit, though if I knew this place was here…"

"You've already scared the locals" she teased, "Can't you just damage one city on Earth instead of multiple?"

"Nope" he grinned, "got to have variety, anyway we're running out of vegemite."

She gaped, "You actually eat that stuff?!"

"Why not? I practical invented the stuff, Fred Walker, well, lets just say _improved _it."

"How?"

"Made it edible for humans"


End file.
